


The greater good

by dresdenlies



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdenlies/pseuds/dresdenlies
Summary: Little Carolina, too, wanted to fight for the greater good.She wanted to be just like mommy and daddy and make them proud,like all good girls do.
Relationships: Allison Prime/The Director | Dr. Leonard Church
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The greater good

Mommy always fought for the greater good. She'd come back from training sessions; even if tired and covered in bruises, she was happy.  
Daddy would make her dinner and give her a massage. He knew he couldn't hold her back from fighting, but that was why he loved her.  
Until the day she left without ever coming back.

Daddy, too, fought for the greater good.  
It was at that point that he fell in love with mommy. After he lost her he worked to honour his promise, to finish what she started.  
He worked so hard he lost himself, but he thought it was better than to lose her.

Little Carolina, too, wanted to fight for the greater good.  
She wanted to be just like mommy and daddy and make them proud, like all good girls do.  
Little Carolina was a good girl.  
She grew up to be a good woman because she, too, fought for the greater good.

Little Carolina won the fight, but at what cost?  
Little Carolina is all alone,  
but it's all for the greater good.


End file.
